Fight for Survival
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: What if Isla Nublar wasn't sunk until after I was on the island? How would you like to know about my time on that island and the others? Where I'm stranded with a flight passenger who gets eaten right in front of me? Where InGen would want me dead for being on Isla Nublar? Where I know absolutely nothing about survival or dinosaurs. Here's my story.
1. Prologue

**Fight for Survival**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jurassic Park.

"I am so fucked!" – Speaking

'Yeah…don't think I can win against a vicious meat-eating dinosoar…' – Thoughts

*SMACK!* – Actions

**~.~**

**Prologue**

**~.~**

You know those stories where a girl or boy gets stranded on an island and knows absolutely _everything_ to survive on it. Then they become friends with everything on the island _including_ the vicious meat-eating animals…yeah, well, that's not this story.

How would you like to know about my time on Isla Nublar? Where I'm stranded with random people who get eaten right in front of me? Where I know absolutely _nothing_ about survival besides what I've seen in horror movies (which feels like I'm in one right now) and a botany class on what _not _to eat (that does not include extinct or very very old plants)? Or how about I'm being stalked by a scythe-like dinosaur that wants to eat me or just scare the living shit outta me?

Does that sound interesting to you? Well good, at least someone is entertained by the horror of my life! Read on, laugh at my misfortune, and please keep a bag or bucket next to you in case you need to puke, because this won't be pretty. There's some gruesome shit coming your way, and if my explicit language offends you, please leave because I will be saying swears constantly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fight For Survival**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jurassic Park.

"I am so fucked!" – Speaking

'Yeah…don't think I can win against a vicious meat-eating dinosoar…' – Thoughts

*SMACK!* – Actions

**~.~**

**Chapter 1**

**~.~**

Okay, so you're all here to know about me and my horror adventure. Well, I'll first tell you a little about myself.

I'm 5'1.5" and it's 1.5 inches, not one and certainly not two, I get enough crap from my family for my shortness, don't add on to it. I have dirty blonde hair that's just past my shoulder blades; I'm trying to grow it out to my waist, but that might or might not be a good idea. My eyes are hazel with a mixture of blue/green/gray, depending on the light and my mood. Can you guess which emotion goes with which mood? I'm not ugly, nor am I supermodel pretty, just your average Jane that can beat the shit outta you~! Anyways, I'm not athletic in the least, but I do 30-minute workouts each day to stay in some good shape. I'm not too much overweight, just like 20 pounds, which I'm trying to lose, won't have a problem anymore!

My personality is an introvert and if you piss me off, an extreme extrovert that loves to fight. This comes from the fact that I have three brothers that love to fight and I had to join in as one of the middle children. It's quite fun. I'm _not_ a girly girl, meaning I don't wear pink, I don't wear dresses or skirts and I don't ever say things like: "Ooh I broke a nail~!". I like to wear t-shirts and jean pants with tennis shoes every day. I like to game offline with RPG games, read and draw.

So about dinosaurs, what do I know about them? Almost _nothing_. That's bad right? Well it kinda is if you're on an island full of them. Even though I'm not a girly girl, I'm just not that interested in dinosaurs. The only thing I know about them are that they're extinct (not anymore but I didn't know that then), they're bone/rock now, there are meat-eating and plant-eating types, and that the Tyrannosaurus Rex is the largest predator that's meat-eating and to run if I ever saw one. That's all my knowledge of them before the island.

Oh! Almost forgot to tell you my name and age! My name is Belle Alex Payne. My mom won what to call me, that's why it's Belle Alex instead of Alex Belle, I don't mind either name, I get called both. And I am 21 years old, old enough to drink and old enough to take a trip without my parents hovering, seriously…

Now that you know a little about myself, let's start with my day of the _accident_…

**~.~**

**Belle's POV**

*sigh*

'I hate flying. Why can't I just have teleportation powers? That would be awesome!' I thought as I waited for the dinky little aircraft to take off. I am flying from Peru back to sunny California because I won the school award to do research in South America. Fun right? Eh, it was okay, I got to see some pretty sights when I wasn't working on some summer research. I am an undergraduate student studying languages. I want to be a linguist when I graduate, and after I get my bachelors, I'm going for my Ph.D.

I'm on a two-flight system now, I have to take a dinky aircraft with nine other passengers from Peru to Mexico, then a very large aircraft from Mexico to California. I can't wait to get on the larger aircraft, it's a lot safer. The dinky aircraft's wobbly and scaring the shit outta me!

*Shake* *Crackle*

*WHUMP*

The aircraft just jerked down in altitude, 'That's not good…' I thought.

*SCREECH* *EXPLODE*

Was that smoke billowing from the engine…? Oh fuck!

*SCREAM*

I looked around and saw some passengers unconscious and/or screaming their heads off, I would too but I'm too busy holding on for dear life wishing I was somewhere else then. Where are the air masks? Shit that's right, this aircraft doesn't have any…wonderful.

*SH-SHAKE*

"EVERYONE PLEASE ASSUME CRASH LANDING POSITIONS! EVERYONE PLEASE ASSUME CRASH LANDING POSITIONS!" A voice over the speaker rang out above my head and I wondered if I was going to die. Would I never see my family again? Would I never get married and have kids?

*Tears roll down*

"I never got to say goodbye…" I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. I assumed a crash landing position with my head between my legs and my hands crossed across the back of my neck.

'Please God let me live!' I pleaded in my head before I blacked out.

**~.~**

I woke up to a blaring headache and face down in the sand. Spitting out the sand in my mouth I blinked my eyes and looked around the area. The plane was half crashed into the sea and half crashed on the beach.

'Where is everyone?' I thought as I struggled to stand. After getting into a standing position I looked at myself to find my body covered in bruises and my right ring finger broken. I knew I had to set it, so I grabbed my finger and bent it back to its rightful position while holding in a scream from the pain.

*Tear*

I tear from the pain while trying not to panic. I stumbled around looking for more survivors and my stuff. It was ten minutes later that I found my suitcase, I inspected it and grabbed what I thought I'd need into my knapsack before continuing my search of more survivors. There were only nine other passengers besides me, and two pilots. I saw the pilots dead in the cockpit with five dead passengers around the head of the plane. Seven dead, four other passengers might be alive!

*Cough*

Th-that's…it's another person! 'Thank God I'm not the only one alive!' I thought happily, knowing that everything would be alright if I wasn't alone. I saw an arm sticking out from under a piece of metal and struggled to move it. If I didn't have fights with my brothers I wouldn't have any upper arm strength.

*Continuous Panting*

"Ergg…" I sounded as I finally lifted the metal off of the person. I smiled happily at the survivor before my eyes rounded in horror. The survivor was only partially there! His legs were cut off from the knee down and his right arm was missing. He looked at me and blood gurgled out of his mouth. I started to cry as I fell to my knees.

"It's okay kid…*cough cough* Don't cry, it'll be alright…" He tried to speak through the blood which only made me cry harder.

"C-could you…*cough cough*…tell my family I love them?" He spoke softly and looked at me with gentle eyes. I could only nod my head at his request before his eyes closed and would never open again. I was almost bawling now, I'd never seen this much gore in real life before and to see someone die right before my eyes…it's horrible! Movies don't really give you the real-life connection that I'm feeling.

It took me 15 minutes before the tears wouldn't come anymore and another five minutes before I searched his pockets for his wallet. Once I found his wallet, with pictures of his family, a little girl of only seven and a little boy of only four standing with their mother. I put the wallet in my knapsack before I started to cry again.

I had a mission: Find another survivor. I had three tries left.

**~.~**

I finally found another survivor, her arm was broken but I set it with a splint of wood from a tree we crashed into and wrapped it with some clothing that was lying around. We stuck together before we found the other two passengers (who were also dead). There were only two survivors, me a 21 year old college student and a 35 year old office worker.

We buried the dead…correction, she watched me bury the dead as she couldn't do anything with a broken arm. But she did help me get some stuff besides my suitcase into another knapsack, like clothes, bug spray, Chap Stick, and other small things that I thought was good to keep. I also kept each person's wallet, I wanted to keep each person alive in my mind to keep off the horror of surviving almost alone.

After getting everything small and accessible, including a broken radio from the cockpit, we started to trek through the looming jungle with me marking trees every so often. It wasn't all fun since I had to keep telling the office worker to shut her yap. We didn't know anything about where we were and what animals were on the island. I only wanted to get a feel of the island before I went back to the beach. It wouldn't be that bad right…?

**~.~**

We walked for about a couple hours when I heard it…actually, I didn't hear anything at all. Not the bugs, not the animals, nothing…and that's what got me worried. I only know one thing that makes everything quiet, and that's a large predator. The hairs rose on the back of my neck as I twisted this way and that to see where the looming predator was, but it was getting dark out.

"Hey…" I whispered to the office worker (I kept forgetting her name), "Let's head back to the beach."

"Why? I mean it's not like there's anything dangerous here or we would have already found it!" She stated loudly, not adhering to my commands of keeping quiet.

"Please shut up. Something's not right," I continued to whisper with the woman continuing to talk loudly.

I lost it… "Gah! If you don't shut up!" I rounded on her before something chomped on her upper half and started eating her. I looked up to see a monster that looked like a Tyrannosaurus Rex eating the other survivor, well not anymore. We must have gone into part of its territory, and we went right _next_ to its sleeping form probably!

My eyes rounded in terror before I bolted into the forest more. The T-Rex was following me but at a slower pace since I stuck with the tightly wound trees, slowing the monsters path.

'Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God…' I kept repeating in my head along with, 'I'm gonna die!'

Dodging through the trees and under growths, I pressed on until I couldn't hear the T-Rex following me anymore, it must've thought I was too much work. I stopped next to a large tree trying to catch my breath before I looked around. I was lost, before totally breaking down I climbed the tree to at least 20 feet off the ground in a hard to reach spot. I put my back against the bark and pulled my knees up to my chest before I started to cry silently.

The only thought going through my head now was… 'I was all alone on an island full of monsters. Mom, Dad, someone…please save me!'


End file.
